Problem: Express $0.64$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $6$ is in the tenths place, so we have six tenth Six tenth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{60}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{64}{100}$